Fuku Fire, Living aflame
by Anime Splatter
Summary: After achieving the True Pacifist ending, things can't be better. But when Grillby's daughter gets caught in your life, some drastic things are bound to happen.
1. Chapter 1

You finished the True Pacifist Route, and decided to check out Snowdin.

"Sup Grillby?"

"Nothing much, just **chilling**."

"Heh, oh my god." You say, snickering.

"Well, (Y/N), I'm inviting my daughter to check out Snowdin before we head to the surface."

"Well, ok, bring her over."

"So you're Fuku, eh?"

"Uh... yes." Timid.

"You're pretty."

"Huh? Oh... thank you..."

"Well, I'm a friend of your father's friend, and I wanted to meet you. I'm a teen too, just turned 19 last week."

"Oh, um.. cool." Fuku turns a slight shade of purple. Grillby starts giggling.

"What's so funny?" You say, blushing.

"Oh, nothing. You two look so cute together..."

"Oh... stop it dad..." Fuku turns a deeper shade of purple.

"Alright. I have a few errands to run. Go to the Inn. Here's 1000000 G."

"GOD DAMN. How'd you get so much money?"

"A job. I'm gonna buy a house for me and Fuku. Take care of her, unless..." Grillby's face turns blue. "You want a bad time."

"Uh... ok, sure Grillby. Bye."

"Bye dad!" Grillby leaves through the back door.

"Um... so do you... want to..."

"Show you around town? Sure, consider it our first date."

"Wha- date? Um... ok." She's completely purple.

"Let's go, shall we?


	2. Dating Start!

"Well, I know a great place we could head, if you want to go..." Fuku says. That's probably the longest sentence she's ever said.

"Sure! Where is it?" You say.

"Follow me." Fuku grabs your hand and runs. Unsure of where your going, you look around the area, trying to remember certain landscapes. It's difficult when you're mainly focused on her. Her hand emits a warm and intoxicating fragrance that drew you're intention to her.

"Here we are..." You see the Riverman, standing before you.

"Tralala. I love to ride in my boat. Would you like to join me?"

"Let's go." You climb onto the boat, and help Fuku up. You feel the boat rising, and immediately respond.

"No dog nonsense, please."

"... bark" The boat lowers. You and Fuku drift into the abyss of the water, the noise of the water swishing besides you. It's comforting, to say the least. Fuku must come here alot, it should help clear your mind.

"Thanks Fuku. This was really nice."

"I'm glad. No one ever wants to come her with me. They say it kills the mood. Only some ghost comes over and sits with me, helping it make him feel more like garbage, or something."

"I think I know that ghost, and I'll tell him that what he said was very rude."

"Oh, you don't have to do that..."

"No, no. I'll give him a chat. Just a friendly, non-painful chat."

"Thanks..."

"Tralala. Trelele. You two are on a date, so it seems. Night is getting near. You must return home."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry River dude. Snowdin, please."


	3. Tension!

Once you arrive back, you reach the Inn. you pay for a month's stay, only 1000 G. You enter the room and relax, laying over the covers. You look over to see Fuku undressing.

"Wha- hey! Keep at least some clothes on! I don't care if it's your bra and panties, I'm not sleeping in the same room with a naked person. Not yet, at least."

"... I see." Fuku keeps undressing, but keeps on her bra and panties. Whatever. Let's see how she likes it. You strip into an underwear and a T-shirt. She turns purple and looks away.

"Um... you're hot..." You acknowledge it and notice the pun-tential.

"Thanks. You're smoking."

"Oh, I am? Where?" Fuku says, frantically covering herself.

"Just kidding, heh."

"Oh. I just, haven't heard puns like that in a while." Fuku says, thinking. "Well, we could still do something out at night..."

"Do you really want to go out?"

"Yeah! Where's your sense of Courage?"

"... Is that a pun on my soul color or are you starting a challenge?"

"Both!" Fuku says, siting up. "C'mon, let's go! You... you wuss!" You snap. Flipping Fuku on her back, you sexually sit ontop of her.

"Who's the wuss now?" Fuku turns purple. "Still you!" Smiling, you lean down and kiss Fuku. She passes out.

"Fuku? You alright? Heh... well, good night I guess..."


	4. Vidya Gaems

You wake up, and slowly crawl out of bed. The sun from the nearby window shining in your eyes. You get out and walk into the bathroom. Fuku stands in the mirror, brushing her hair.

"Hey Fuku. How are you?"

"Still a bit tired, but pretty good."

"Yeah, same here. What'cha wanna do today?" You say, beginning to brush you're teeth.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Stay in, chill. I might be able to get a few games, Smash bros, Mortal Kombat, COD, stuff like that."

"How?"

"Room service." You finish brushing your teeth and grab the room phone.

"They have games?"

"I don't know. Let's find out. Hello?" You hear a familiar voice though the phone.

"yo."

"Sans?"

"sup, kid?"

"Uh... can you bring in-"

"a few games? gotcha covered. on the house."

"God. You're sow lazy, you're voice sounds like you're always on lowercase."

"I am."

"What?"

"nevermind. I gotcha." You hang up, and immediately hear a ding at the door.

"Yo, I got games for days kid!"

"Oh, lay 'em on me then!"

*A while of gaming later...


	5. Aflame

"Aw, you suck." You taunt Fuku.

"Shaddup."

"Oh? Make me." Fuku kisses you.

"It's gonna take more than that. I'm used to your kisses." Fuku begins stripping, slowly unclipping her bra, her huge fucking double D ta-ta's in your face.

"So we doin this? Alright. Let's go."

You bash your face into her, kissing her face, cheek, and neck, slowly pushing her down She holds onto you, pushing her panties onto your penis, which slowly hardens though every kiss. Her warm body aroma feels good, and you keep yourself on her. You move to her chest, twisting and sucking her nipples, hearing slight moans her and then, telling you you're doing a good job. You trace your finger down her belly, and to her legs, and the wet, awaiting gap between them. you decided on teasing her with your finger, pushing your finger in her, deeper and deeper.

"Hey Fuku."

"What? Why'd you stop?" She looks at you. You take your dick out.

"Want this now?" She flips you over, so she's on top. Without warning, she puts the tip in her mouth, licking it, which felt very rewarding. Then, she continues, deeper and deeper down your shaft, until she reachis the bottom of your 8 inch. A pop can be heard as she gets herself off of you. You align yourself for what's happening next.

"Want me to do you in?"

"Shut up and fuck me already." You put your tip in, and already she moans. Slowly, you slid yourself deeper in her, and she starts bleeding.

"You alright? Want me to keep going?"

"I swear, if you stop now, I'm killing you."

"Oh, my..." You still go deeper in her, until your all the way in. You pull yourself out, and thrust back in.

"Faster."

You thrust a bit faster.

"Faster!"

You thrust alot faster.

"FASTER!"

You thrust as much as possible. You put your penis as far as possible in her and cum. She cums, spraying green, mixed with the white you sprayed, making a colorful mixture.

"Huh."

"What's up?" Fuku comments, acting like nothing happened.

"Well first, I didn't know you were a virgin." She shrugs. "And second. God, that was fucking amazing."

"Hehe! I agree."

"I love you Fuku."

"Yeah, me too,"


	6. sans

"Mm.. Eh... Wha?" You stretch your arms and legs. Then you realize Fuku's naked body in the bed besides you. Then you hear a slurp of coffee outside the room. Oh jeez, was someone there? Hopefully they didn'thear what happened the other night. You frantically grab some jeans and step out the room, carefully closing the door behind you as to not wake Fuku. Then, a familiar deep voice can be heard behind you.

"You seem to have had quite a _hard_ night."

Oh no.

You turn around with your back pressed against the door.

"Oh, uh... Hey Sans."

"Hey kid." Sans winks at you. "I'd ask you to go to Grillby's with me, but you kinda went to town on his daughter." Oh... So he _did_ hear? He laughs at the red shine emitting from your head. You chuckle nervously.

"So... He's back?"

"Nah, he's still on the surface looking for houses and stuff." Sans examines your chothes. "You should wash those," He says, pointing at the various wet parts around the waist. You cover them up with your hands as best as possible.

"Heh, welp," Sans says, putting his hands back in his pockets. "I'm headed back home. Me and Papyrus are going to be staying down here, along with a certain someone." Sans says, his pupils disappearing.

"Uh... Okay... I think me and Fuku will be staying here until Grillby gets back."

"Don't you have to watch the store?" Sans reminds you.

Facepalm. "Ah, fuck!"

"Well, you can close the shop today. We gotta get you and Fuku some appropriate work clothes."


	7. Chapter 7

K. Lost ALL ideas... Don't think I'll be making any more fanfics...

Sorry.


End file.
